¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Danny!
by michifteentitan
Summary: 10 años han pasado, y hoy es el cumpleaños de Danny. Muchas cosas han ocurrido en su vida, al igual que en la de su adorada novia, Sam. Altas y bajas han vivido juntos, pero a pesar de todo, Fenton aún tiene una cosa por la que vivir y celebrar. One-Shot.


El despertador ya llevaba diez minutos sonando, pero ninguno de los dos jòvenes en la cama se habìa molestado en apagarlo aùn. Sam se habìa cubierto la cabeza con su almohada, rodado sobre sì misma para darle la espalda al infernal artefacto, y despuès habìa tratado de volver a dormirse. No habìa tenido mucho èxito, y el horrible zumbido del reloj solo la hacìa irritarse màs.

Lo que màs le molestaba, es que ella se estaba levantando cuando no debìa. Su primera clase no era sino hasta 3 horas màs tarde, el despertador en realidad le indicaba a su novio, Daniel Fenton que se levantara para ir al trabajo.

-Danny, el reloj-se quejò mientras frotaba sus ojos amatistas con sus delgadas manos. Ella no recibiò otra respuesta màs que un leve ronquido. Manson gruñò entre dientes y se sentò en la cama. Se asomò suavemente para ver el rostro del joven, quièn estaba todavìa profundamente dormido.

Debajo de sus ojos tenìa unas leves ojeras violetas, ademàs de que un moretòn adornaba un costado de su frente, un corte vertical en sus labios hinchados. Èl habìa salido a pelear en la noche, y habìa sido lo suficientemente considerado como para hacerlo sin despertarla. Danny sabìa que, a pesar de tener màs de 10 años combatiendo fantasmas, Sam siempre se preocupaba al verlo volar, volverse intangible para atravesar el techo o las paredes para dirigirse a donde lo necesitaran. Ahora ella se preguntaba qué tan tarde habìa vuelto de esa batalla; tenìa deseos irrefrenables de darle un buen puñetazo a quièn se habìa atrevido a despertarlo en medio de la noche cuando al dìa siguiente tenìa que trabajar.

Respirò un par de veces tratando de alejar la ira hacia esos fantasmas, y se inclinò delicadamente sobre el joven pelinegro. Pasò una de sus manos por su cabello alborotado, que a pesar de todo nunca dejaba de estar suave. Fenton suspirò entre sueños, disfrutando la caricia. Despuès, ella le diò un beso en la mejilla y le susurrò al oìdo:

-Es hora de levantarse, dormilòn-. Danny no pudo evitar sonreìr ligeramente, aunque fingiò no escucharla. Ella insistiò-Vamos se te va a hacer tarde para el trabajo- Sin respuesta nuevamente- Bien, tratè de ser linda-.

Entonces tomò su almohada, la blandiò bien entre sus manos y le dio un par de golpes en la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Phantom reaccionò de inmediato.

-¡Auch! Oye eso duele-le reclamò mientras frotaba uno de los costados de su cabeza con su mano. Sam se acercò a èl, le sonriò, le dio un beso en los labios y le dio los buenos dìas. La irritaciòn de Danny se esfumò de inmediato, y èl le sonriò, sus ojos azules reflejando el dorado de la luz mañanera que entraba por la ventana de la habitaciòn. El chico fantasma, como le apodaban, acariciò la mejilla de la chica gòtica con su mano y se levantò de la cama, para dirigirse al baño y ducharse.

Sam considerò seriamente volver a recostarse y tratar de dormir, como usualmente hacìa, pero tomando en cuenta que su novio habìa tenido una noche dura, decidiò levantarse y hacer el desayuno. O al menos tratar.

No le tomò màs que unos cuantos pasos llegar a la cocina del departamento minùsculo en que vivìan. Era lo que el salario de Danny siendo mesero y repartidor de pizzas podìa pagar. Ambos vivìan juntos desde hace casi 4 años atràs; poco despuès de que el joven se dio por vencido en cuanto a su educaciòn y decidiò obtener un empleo que lo pudiera mantener.

El mitad fantasma habìa tratado realmente, sus amigos y su hermana eran testigo, de terminar la universidad. Pero los fantasmas que atacaban Amity Park no parecìan tener nada mejor que hacer màs que interferir en la vida del muchacho. Si de por sì habìa sido difìcil para èl terminar la secundaria, ese nuevo nivel acadèmico habìa sido demasiado.

Simplemente no existìa manera de mantener el balance, por màs que Jazmine y Tuck trataran de ayudarle a acomodar su horario. Si trataba de mantener en regla sus tareas y su deber como hèroe, el joven apenas dormìa. Hubo un mes entero que Danny lo intentò asì, y tuvo 3 accidentes de coche, protagonizados por èl, por haberse quedado dormido al volante. Tambièn se quedaba dormido entre clases, lo cual lo hacìa merecedor de reportes de conducta, y le quitaba el tiempo para comer como cualquier humano normal.

Si intentaba ignorar a los atacantes de la ciudad, todo se tornaba un completo caos. Hubo, asì mismo, un mes en el que el adolescente lo intentò; en su bùsqueda de la perfecta organizaciòn de su doble vida. Sin embargo, ese intento catastròfico condujo al gobierno de Amity Park a establecer toques de queda, rondines que vigilaban dìa y noche, ademàs de desorbitadas pèrdidas materiales.

Esa tècnica tambièn fue ràpidamente descartada. Al final, Danny no tuvo màs opciòn que la de aceptar, que èl habìa entregado su vida el dìa en que tuvo ese accidente en el portal Fenton. Ese dìa, èl habìa renunciado a ser Danny Fenton para convertirse en Danny Phantom, un chico que habìa nacido para convertirse en un hèroe. Esa època fue muy difícil para Fenton, ya que èl en ese entonces todavìa tenìa altas aspiraciones, tenìa sueños.

Sin embargo, dolorosamente tuvo que aceptar que sus sueños ya no tenìan lugar en su vida. Jamàs se convertirìa en el astronauta que el querìa ser, no terminarìa la universidad, solo Dios sabìa si vivirìa para casarse, si podrìa tener hijos.

Eso desprimiò mucho al muchacho, quièn como si no tuviera suficiente, ademàs tuvo que aguantar los regaños de sus decepcionados padres y las comparaciones que en algunas ocasiones hacìan de èl con su hermosa y exitosa hermana mayor Jazmine. Danny no podìa culparlos por no entender.

Despuès de que salvaron juntos al mundo, la vida del joven se habìa empezado a complicar. Ahì fue donde empezò todo. Se habìa convertido en una sùper estrella famosa, que era requerida a todas horas en todos lugares, una estrella que no parecìa tener derecho a tener una vida propia. Ese estilo de vida lo desgastaba mucho, por lo que ClockWork, su viejo amigo fantasma, le concediò, de nueva cuenta un deseo, una decisiòn. Si Danny asì lo deseaba, èl borrarìa los acontecimientos sucedidos, nadie recordaría que un joven fantasma llamado Danny Phantom había salvado al mundo, y no habría pruebas de ello. Sin embargo, los ùnicos que estarìan fuera de la amnesia mundial serìan sus amigos y Jazmine. Sus padres tambièn olvidarìan. Fenton dudo un poco al principio, pues eso no solo implicaba un cambio en su vida sino en la de sus amigos; sin embargo ellos estaban dispuestos a cooperar por el bien del joven. Estando todos de acuerdo, Danny pensò que era la soluciòn perfecta.

Despuès no pensò lo mismo. Era màs difìcil tratar de explicar sus constantes ausencias, sus heridas fìsicas, sus malas calificaciones etc. Y así pasaron los años, en una pelea constante consigo mismo y con los demás. Pero todo terminó cuando sus padres lo enviaron a un internado para que empezara sus estudios universitarios. Él vivir solo le daba una libertad mucho mayor, lo cuál le devolvió su ya extrañada jovialidad y juventud. Al renunciar a la universidad, se mudó a un pequeño departamento a las afueras de la ciudad; suficientemente cerca de sus padres y de los fantasmas que solían atacar el lugar.

Sam se mudó poco tiempo después con él, a consecuencia de tener una severa pelea con sus padres con respecto a su futuro, a la carrera que ella quería o debía tener. Sam quería involucrarse en diferentes ramas de la sección de humanidades (Tuck solía decir que ella pondría de moda de nuevo el arte gótico), mientras que sus padres querían que ella estudiara algo relacionado con administración de empresas, pues suyo sería todo el legado Manson.

La joven de cabello negro se había negado rotundamente, rompiendo finalmente la de por sí maltratada relación con sus padres. A partir de entonces, Manson y Fenton vivían juntos. Estaban a punto de cumplir 5 años así.

A la estudiante le gustaba pensar que algo que tenía en común con su novio era que no podían vivir con sus padres por el hecho de que no eran quienes ellos querían que fueran. Fuera de ella, la vida de ambos fluía sin problemas, todo estaba en su lugar y se sentían tranquilos y felices.

Sam puso en un plato blanco de plástico los huevos y el tocino que había cocinado para el mitad fantasma. Desafortunadamente no sabía hacer nada más que ello, después de una vida llena de lujos no solicitados ni apreciados. Danny pronto se le unió en la cocina, atraído por el salado olor del tocino, el cuál hizo que su estómago gruñera en demanda.

Se sentaron juntos y comieron, charlaron y bebieron café. El joven ojiazul le contó cómo había resultado la batalla de la noche anterior (él saliendo victorioso obviamente). Manson pudo notar como él omitía ciertos detalles al respecto, como por ejemplo cómo había recibido los golpes en su rostro. Ella decidió no preguntar al respecto, temiendo arruinar su buen humor.

Un rato más tarde, Daniel partió hacia su primer turno del día. A pesar de tener dos trabajos, el joven no terminaba tan cansado como cualquier otra persona terminaría, gracias a sus poderes fantasma. Éstos le brindaban un poco más de resistencia al cansancio, además de que le permitían volar hacia su destino (una enorme ventaja al repartir pizzas) lo cual le ahorraba tiempo y esfuerzo.

Su novia se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de él si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de crecer más, si los fantasmas no se hubieran involucrado en su vida. Probablemente no habría sido tan exitoso como su hermana, pero probablemente pudo haber llegado lejos. Jaz estaba en camino a ganar un premio nobel en psicología, gracias a sus descubrimientos acerca de la conducta de los jóvenes cuando se les confía una gran responsabilidad de vital importancia, responsabilidad que podía transformar al peor de los vándalos en todo un héroe.

A su hermano menor no le agradaba pensar que parte de esa investigación estaba basada en él, en cómo su vida había cambiado al poseer sus poderes y la responsabilidad de proteger a su ciudad. Sam sonrió al recordar ese detalle, mientras se dirigía a su computadora portátil para adelantar en su tarea, aprovechando que ya estaba despierta.

Abrió su calendario digital, software cortesía de su amigo Tucker y empezó a navegar entre los distintos proyectos que tenía pendientes. Sin embargo, en la fecha de hoy, el 3 de abril, un evento marcado como _Importante, _llamó su atención.

Leyó el título del evento programado al menos unas 10 veces, sin poder entender cómo lo había olvidado. Danny jamás, _jamás _se olvidaba del cumpleaños de Sam. Nunca. Incluso cuando no tenía los medios para darle un obsequio o estar con ella para la cena, siempre se aseguraba de al menos, mandarle un mensaje de texto.

Ella lo había tenido a su lado durante al menos una hora, y ella no había caído en la cuenta que era el cumpleaños de _él. _Ahí estaba claramente señalado: Cumpleaños Danny. Dos palabras que incluso le había molestado escribir, alegando que era innecesario pues ella no podrìa olvidarlo. El pelinegro había hecho lo mismo en un calendario tradicional, poniendo en el día del cumpleaños de la gótica una nota recordandoselo. Sam había pensando que era algo demasiado tonto y cursi, incluso bromeó al respecto poniéndole un corazón alrededor del número del día.

Desde entonces, Danny siempre ponía un corazón en esa fecha, en todos sus calendarios, como una broma privada entre ambos. Sin embargo, ella no había tenido la misma delicadeza. Sam se mordió el labio inferior pensando en sí él también había reparado en ello.

Era perfectamente factible que él lo hubiera olvidado, y rogaba que hubiera sido así. ¿Qué clase de novia era? La joven sacudió la cabeza, dándose bofetadas mentales mientras se decía que se calmara. No era nada como para entrar en pánico así. Siempre había una manera de disimular un cumpleaños olvidado, además, no es que Danny le fuera a hacer una escenita al respecto.

Posó su mano derecha bajo su barbilla, mientras pensaba. ¿Qué podía hacer para celebrar el cumpleaños del chico fantasma? Entonces una idea brilló en su mente, destacándose por su obviedad. ¿Por qué no le organizaba una fiesta sorpresa? Debía ser sencilla pero decente, no quería hacer más obvio su olvido. Mientras estructuraba su idea, salió de su cuarto y caminó hasta la cocina donde estaba el teléfono. _Para tener una fiesta, necesitas invitados, _pensò.

Lo tomó de la pared y marcó un número tan conocido que se lo sabía de memoria. Esperó, y al tercer timbre una voz masculina contestó:

-¿Hola? Futuro Senador Tucker Foley al habla- Tuck solía usar ese saludo, tonto e innecesario a los ojos de Sam.

-Hola, Tucker. Soy Sam-ella lo saludó, sonriendo a pesar de que el joven moreno no podía verla.

-¡Hola, Sam! -respondió entusiasmado- ¿Cómo está todo por allá? ¿Cómo está Danny?-.

Sam le dió una breve actualización de lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus vidas. Tucker ahora incursionaba en el mundo de la política, después de verse forzado a renunciar a ser el alcalde al borrar la memoria de todos los habitantes de Amity Park. Había terminado su primera licenciatura y estaba en búsqueda de una candidatura más convencional.

-Quería saber si tienes planes para esta noche. Estoy organizando una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Danny-.

-¿Tú organizando una fiesta sorpresa?-preguntó escéptico antes de hacer notar su sonrisa socarrona en el tono de su voz- Olvidaste su cumpleaños ¿no es así?-.

-C-Claro que no-titubeó Sam.

-Lo olvidaste-afirmó con tono burlón.

-¿Vas a venir o no, Tucker?- cuestionó con tono irritado. Sin embargo,dejó de sentirse molesta después de escuchar el joven suspirar.

-Lo siento Sam, pero ya tengo planes. Tengo una junta hoy con los miembros de mi bufete y es probable que tengamos una oportunidad para unirnos a una campaña política. No puedo faltar, lo lamento-se disculpó el amante de la tecnología.

Sam hizo una mueca, decepcionada; sin embargo trató de ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo.

-Está bien, Tuck. No es culpa tuya que se me ocurriera esto improvisadamente. Igual trata de visitarnos pronto ¿quieres? Hace mucho que no nos vemos-.

-Trataré, gracias por entender Sam- y después de unas palabras más, colgó. La joven gótica todavía tenía una hora antes de tener que irse a la escuela, por lo que decidió llamar a su única segunda opción antes de irse y tratar de encontrar tiempo para prepararlo todo.

Marcó un segundo número, uno que sí tuvo que confirmar pues el único que se lo sabía de memoria era Danny; y una voz femenina que emanaba seguridad contestó.

-Jazmine Fenton, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-.

-Hola Jaz, soy Sam-la saludó ésta, para después repetir todo el proceso anterior. Desafortunadamente, obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-No puedo hoy Sam. Tengo varias citas para terapias con muchos niños hijos de famosos científicos, doctores, escritores; incluso ¡tengo un par de hijos de estrellas de rock! Todo esto vale oro para mi investigación, podría decirme cómo influye la profesión y fama de sus padres en sus…..-.

-Entiendo, entiendo-la cortó Sam, temiendo haberle dado cuerda a la parlanchina Jaz que le encantaba hablar de su trabajo- Lamento que no puedas venir. Gracias igual, te veo luego- y colgó.

Sam mirò hacia el reloj en la pared mientra suspiraba y ponìa el telèfono en su lugar. Su aparentemente brillante idea habìa muerto tan ràpido como habìa nacido. Si no salìa de casa en ese instante, iba llegar tarde a clase. Se arreglò ràpidamente, tomò sus libros y saliò a la calle casi trotando. Algo debìa ocurrirsele. Cualquier cosa.

-.-.-.-.-

Horas màs tarde, Danny Phantom volaba a casa sonriente despuès del trabajo. Su par de turnos habìan sido interrumpidos un par de veces por ataques de fantasmas en la ciudad. Había sido una gran oportunidad para ver a sus padres, quiènes habìan aparecido en la escena para aniquilar a los atacantes, y a Danny de paso. Sin embargo, nada de eso lo habìa molestado lo suficiente como para no disfrutar de un hermoso vuelo, flotando en el fresco aire de la tarde, cuando el sol ya se ocultaba.

En menos de 20 minutos ya estaba de vuelta en casa. No se molestò en usar la aburrida puerta y atravesò la pared del edificio. Anunciò su llegada en voz alta, y esperò una respuesta de su novia, quién para esa hora ya debía haber vuelto de la escuela. Sin embargo, nadie contestò.

Extrañado Danny caminò hasta su cuarto, preguntándose si tal vez Sam se habìa quedado dormida mientras estudiaba o algo parecido. Pero en vez de eso, se encontró con una nota ràpidamente escrita:

_Te espero en el parque, nuestro parque._

_Con amor, Sam._

El joven sonriò, muy propio de ella ser tan directa y a la vez tan crìptica. Volviò a transformarse en fantasma y emprendiò al camino hasta ese hermoso parque en el centro de Amity Park, que estaba lleno de àrboles y lugares perfectos para que las parejas enamoradas se escondieran de los ojos curiosos.

Debido al lugar donde estaba el apartamento, llegar al encuentro con su novia, a una velocidad decente, le tomarìa una media hora. Danny esperaba que ella no llevara ya mucho tiempo allì.

Màs tarde, al llegar, la encontrò sentada debajo de un àrbol, correciòn, _del _àrbol. Rodeado de arbustos altos,ese àrbol tambièn era ùnico y especial, pues fue ahì donde formalizaron su relaciòn, poco despuès de salvar al mundo entero. Era el àrbol donde èl le habìa dado el anillo que su padre le habìa dado, un bello anillo de oro con el nombre de su novia grabado; joya que por cierto, ya habìa dejado de usar debido a que le habìa quedado pequeño un año atràs.

Sam tenìa consigo una modesta canasta de picnic, y estaba sentada sobre una clàsica manta cuadriculada. Al ver al joven, ella sonriò y palmeò el suelo un par de veces a modo de invitaciòn. Fenton, flotò a unos pocos centìmetros del suelo, se transformò a su forma humana y se dejò caer grácilmente en el suelo junto a ella.

-Hola-le saludò ella con una sonrisa traviesa, al tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios. Él le sonriò càlidamente de vuelta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuàl es la ocasiòn?-preguntò el mitad fantasma mientras recorrìa el lugar con la mirada. Sam respirò aliviada en su fuero interno, al darse cuenta que èl tampoco lo habìa recordado.

-¡Es tu cumpleaños, tonto!- riò mientras empezaba a desempacar la comida del interior de la canasta. La joven gòtica habìa traìdo sandwiches, waffles (eran de los congelados, pero esperaba que Danny no lo notara), jugo e incluso un pequeño pastel, suficiente para ambos.

El chico fantasma le agradeciò con un beso en la mejilla, y empezaron a engullir su comida. Por un rato no necesitaron charlar, simplemente disfrutaba de la compañìa del otro. Sam estaba a punto de comentarle acerca de las buenas nuevas de Tucker cuando notò que Danny tenìa una extraña mirada en su rostro, algo que no podìa desentrañar. No parecìa tener problema alguno, era solo que se veìa tan tranquilo, tan feliz, parecìa inhalar y exhalar paz absoluta.

Ella no notò que se le quedò viendo durante mucho tiempo, el suficiente para que Fenton notara su mirada fija en èl.

-¿Què ocurre?-le preguntò èl burlòn.

-Me preguntaba por què te ves tan feliz, ademàs de lo obvio claro-le contestò ella, analizando su rostro. Phantom dejò vagar su mirada por el paisaje bañado en la càlida luz del atardecer, y sonriò.

-Hoy cumplo 24 años, Sam-le dijo èl sin mirarla, como revelando una gran verdad oculta. Esperò a que ella dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo, èl continuò- Dan Phantom tenìa 24 años cuando lo enfrentè. Desde entonces, a pesar de todo, he sentido miedo de que terminarìa convirtiendome en èl. Pero hoy, hoy dejarè de contar los dìas para mi pròxiom cumpleaños, ahora estoy seguro de que cambié mi futuro-.

-¿Era èsto lo que querìas?- preguntò Sam con la vista fija en su sandwich.

-No precisamente, pero no me quejo en absoluto-.

-Pero Danny…..-se mordiò el labio, pensando si era buena idea decir lo que pensaba o no, sin embargo, no pudo refrenar su lengua durante mucho tiempo- Todos nosotros, Jaz, Tucker y yo, estamos viviendo nuestras vidas, creciendo, haciendo lo que nos gusta. Y tu, estàs atrapado combatiendo fantasmas. Renunciaste a todos tus sueños…..has sacrificado tanto por tantas personas, por tu familia….por mì-.

Un gentil dedo se posò debajo de la barbilla de la joven, y al obligarla a mirar hacia arriba se encontrò con la mirada azul zafiro de Danny en ella.

-En eso te equivocas-le sonriò- Es cierto, mi vida ahora no es como lo que yo planeaba. Pero no es mala, al contrario. Todos los dìas, sin importar que cansado o adolorido me sienta, pudo irme a dormir con la satisfacciòn que pelee para que alguna persona inocente no saliera herida por culpa de un fantasma. Puedo descansar sabiendo que utilice mis habilidades para algo bueno, saber que estoy usando mis cartas que el destino me dio para hacer una diferencia. Sam, no tienes ni idea de lo bien que eso se siente, saber que estàs en tu lugar correcto. Sì, tal vez no tenga una carrera, tal vez mis padres no estèn orgullosos de mi, pero tengo un trabajo que me mantiene y me da lo que necesito, no tengo deudas ni nada que se le parezca. Y como si no fuese suficiente, vivo con la mujer màs hermosa del mundo, a la que yo amo tanto. Aquella que organizò todo esto, a pesar de haber olvidado un cumpleaños. Dime, Sam, ¿què màs podrìa pedir?

Fenton se acercò a Manson, la tomò gentilmente por la cintura y la abrazò, sentàndola sobre sus piernas, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza pelinegra de ella.

-La vida me ha quitado mucho….pero tambièn me ha dado mucho-.

Una pequeña làgrima resbalò por la mejilla de Sam, feliz màs allà de las palabras por escuchar a su novio hablar asì. Quizàs no era lo que ella habìa planeado, pero era definitivamente lo que querìa: hacerlo feliz. Esfuerzo que parecìa haber sido innecesario, puès el ya era bastante feliz.

Recostò su cabeza sobre el pecho de èl, sintiendo sus definidos mùsculos debajo de su camiseta. Cerrò los ojos, y sonriendo, preguntò:

-¿Tan obvio es que lo olvidè?- Danny riò con ganas, un sonido delicioso para los oìdos de Sam. El mitad fantasma se puso de pie, y atrajò a su novia jalando suavemente de su mano. Escaneò ràpidamente los alrededores, solo para asegurarse, se transformò y le preguntò:

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-.

-¿Para ver a dònde nos lleva el futuro?- sonriò Sam.

-En realidad no- èl la tomò en sus brazos- Con el presente me basta-.

Y entonces, ambos jòvenes volaron, recreando el pasado, olvidando el futuro, y sin que nada màs les importara màs que el amor del otro.

_Feliz Dannyversario, Danny. Gracias a tì, todos seguimos aquì. _


End file.
